1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for granulated items and more particularly to a dispenser for consuming popped-popcorn in movie houses, entertainment arenas, amusement parks and the like.
Popped popcorn, the kernels of which are normally of a length of xc2xexe2x80x3 to one inch, is usually marketed in entertainment venues in open containers from which the individual kernels are removed by extending a hand into the container. A problem with the open container is that popcorn is easily spilled therefrom, mandating expensive clean-up operations on the part of the movie house management. Another problem involves sanitation in that when others reach into the container to help themselves to the popped popcorn, contamination takes place which abets the transfer of communicable diseases.
2. Description of the Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,691,306; 3,159,314; 2,740,229; and 3,750,722. U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,306 shows a package for dispensing loose confections. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,314 and 2,740,229 show generally funnel-shaped mechanisms for dispensing canned products (e.g. coffee) and insect powder, respectively. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,750,722 and 4,034,901 show generally funnel-shaped mechanisms for dispensing liquids such as oil and paint, respectively.
A main objective of the invention is to provide a convenient popped- popcorn package from which the popcorn is not easily spilled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a convenient popped-popcorn package whose contents are protected from consumer contamination.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a spill-proof and contamination-proof popped-popcorn package from which the popcorn is easily dispensed and in desired quantities.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dispensing top which can be easily applied to a popped-popcorn conventional container utilized in movie houses.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dispensing top which is simple and easy and inexpensive of manufacture.
The objects of the invention are achieved by creation of a generally conical-shaped top of a length of about 4xc2xdxe2x80x3 and having at its upper end a dispensing opening one inch or greater enabled to pass only several kernels of popped-popcorn at a time, and at its lower end an opening usually 4xc2xdxe2x80x3 and sufficient to cover the opening across the popped-popcorn container and means for attaching the top to the container. The upper end of the top preferably is formed with easily-operable means consisting of flaps normally closing off the dispensing opening. The top may be formed from paper or plastic materials. If formed of paper, the means for attaching the top to the container consists of in-turned tabs at the bottom edge of the top and which are of such lengths as to pass below the bead of the container but not of such length as to not undergo compression when an effort is made to separate the top from the container.
An advantage of the invention is that a popped-popcorn package consisting of a normal popped-popcorn container covered with the dispensing top may safely be carried in a non-upright position into the movie theater.
A related advantage of the invention is that the popped-popcorn package even when opened will not spill kernels easily when held or laid horizontally as in a lap.
Another advantage of the invention is that the popcorn will only dispense in incremental amount from the package when shook in upside-down position. The funnel-shaped top has a short squat (versus long and thin) taper which serves to jam the popped-popcorn, allowing only a few kernels to pass through the dispensing opening at a time.
Yet another advantage of the invention is sanitary dispensing, the kernels remaining in the popped-popcorn package not being touched by hands receiving the dispensed kernels.
A further advantage of the invention is that the popped-popcorn package facilitates easy and thorough mixing with the kernels of salt, butter and other ingredients or flavors dictated by the individual customer""s tastes.
Still another advantage of the invention is that the popped-popcorn is kept warmer for the consumer, the top reducing cooling air flow over the popcorn.
A feature of the invention is that a set of the dispensing tops can be stored in a movie house without requiring much room. The conical-shape of the tops permits their nesting in a compact arrangement from which individual ones can be readily removed.